


It Should've Been Me

by RedLion003



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Coma, Gen, Guilt, Loss, Loss in a Family, Wishes, blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLion003/pseuds/RedLion003
Summary: A short fic full of angsty 'what-ifs'.
Relationships: Keith & Keith's Father (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	It Should've Been Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for loss in a family, depression, comatose, and angst. If you cannot handle any of these subjects, it is best not to read it.

It has been too long. If he were quicker, maybe it all would've been alright. If he got him out faster, he would've been okay. Even if he had to bleed, scream, or die for it. Even if he got scars on his body or gone blind from the smoke, all that would've mattered was that he was there. There in his arms. Breathing and crying and happy. Happy that they have survived. Happy that it was both of them. If he sacrificed his life for him, he would've passed with a smile. Passed with a happy conscience. Knowing that he could live a full life. Knowing he could have it all. As he woke in the hospital bed, his arms empty and his head heavy, he felt relief. Gone from the fire and ash. Away from the heavy smoke and the blistering heat.

When he asked for him, his only joy, they could barely answer him. A coma. He was too young and he had to fall into a coma from a house fire. He would sit by his side, hold his much smaller hand and wish him to wake up. To see his eyes reflect back at him from such a small kid. So many times, his heart rate sped up or beat to slow. So many close calls and false alarms. He could not return to a home cause there was no home to go back to. All he needed was unconscious in a hospital bed, close to death. Breathing so soft and eyes shut tight. He treasured this boy with all of himself, but he loved him even more as he watched him here. Alive. Asleep. A chance to survive. He couldn't even remember a night when he wasn't by his side. Holding him close and hoping for the best.

They told him the best decision was to pull the plug but he couldn't do that to his own son. He begged for another way. He needed to make sure his son got out of here alive. He couldn't let him die. He begged for another solution but they brought up the file again. Said it was too late. Said it was already over. He refused to believe them, holding his son close and pleading to anything and everything. Any string of hope he could think of, that his son come out here alive. They didn't need to pull the plug to put him to rest. He left before he could even say a proper goodbye. He was gone before anyone could realize.

Looking down at his headstone. This small grave before his feet, he wasn't even sure if he cried. He could not hear the words of any passers-by. He could not hear the rustle of the trees or the driving cars on the road. He blocked all thought out of his mind and watched this clean-cut headstone. The neatly carved words.

**Keith Akira Kogane**

**2027 - 2032**

As he read those words and as reality sunk in, all he could think was 'sorry'. _Sorry I wasn't quick enough. Sorry I couldn't save you. You shouldn't be gone, you should be alive. You should've experienced the world and grown into someone great. You should've seen it all._

_It should've been me._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's up with me and writing so much angst lately.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


End file.
